


Can't Wait

by SilverThunder



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunder/pseuds/SilverThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like Yata had expectations for his birthday... Really, it was enough that Saruhiko had made plans to spend the day with him. But it couldn't hurt to fantasize a little. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YATA-CHAN!!! So much love for you ~ !
> 
> Thank you as always to my awesome beta, [dropletons](http://dropletons.tumblr.com/), who helped me with the idea and with checking the fic over for errors!

The glowing numbers on Yata’s PDA read ’11:50PM’ when he set aside his handheld console, slouching a little on the bed. It was hard to focus on the game.

In ten minutes it’d be his birthday, which was normally no big thing – well, there’d be a party at Homra sometime, he was sure – but his actual birth date was hands-off this year, which he’d made pretty damn clear. For everyone but one person, in response to that person asking him if he was willing to keep it free.

_Wonder what he’s planning…_

Despite all they’d been through, there was that funny little tingle of excitement that flared out from his core when he thought of _Saruhiko_ planning something _specifically for him_. That had always been a thing through the years, the thrill of having that coveted attention directed his way – naïve at first, painful for so many years, and now strange in a new way, sharpened and redirected due to the turn their relationship had taken.

 _Relationship._ Right. Yata swallowed, stomach tightening a bit as the reality of his current situation washed over him in a pleasant, anxious wave. He wasn’t quite used to it, even two months after an emotionally charged shouting match had escalated to blurted confessions and a kiss that had left him dizzy and confused, staring into equally baffled familiar blue eyes. They were officially dating, following some miscommunication and two tentative ‘dates’ that neither had been quite bold enough to define. In the end, Yata had had enough and came up with a belligerent, “So are we going out or what?” to which Saruhiko had responded with narrowed eyes and a half-mumbled, “Can’t you figure it out?” It took about fifteen minutes of solid bickering, but after that, it had been locked down solid.

They were a fucking couple; dating, going out, exclusive – the whole deal.

Things had been… nice. Really, he had no complaints. They went out together – dinner sometimes, drinks other times, a movie once or twice – and they stayed in together – home-cooked meals, movies, games, whatever. They held hands on Yata’s crappy couch. Put their arms around each other. Kissed goodnight. Contrary to that first, desperate attempt, Saruhiko’s lips against his felt soft and tentative, as if he wasn’t quite sure he was wanted there and ready to withdraw at the first sign of rejection. It had become steadily more comfortable and confident, though Yata found the rapid beating of his heart and intense churning in his stomach didn’t ease off with time.

Their half-serious, half-instinctual fighting had faded down to playful banter, as if an enormous tension that neither of them had realized was there had broken. The air between them was clearer.

Just last week, he’d given Saruhiko a key to his apartment, and despite the fact that Saruhiko had yet to actually _use_ it, he’d given a small, content smile in return. It still made Yata feel warm all the way through, just remembering it.

So, yeah, things were nice. _Good_ , even.

Because of all that, tomorrow was kind of a big deal. Yata allowed himself a small grin, letting out his breath in a rush and tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling of his tiny living space. First birthday spent together as a couple.

_What’s he gonna do, huh?_

It was Saruhiko, so it was kinda hard to tell, but Yata wasn’t hard to please. Hell, it was enough that he’d been asked to keep the day open. It was enough that Saruhiko had taken it off. They were spending his birthday together – that was plenty. He was satisfied with that.

Still, in some way… he kinda had hopes…

Well, maybe not so much hopes – it wasn’t gonna happen, not for a long time – more like _fantasies_.

It felt dumb to think of it like that. Yata scratched the back of his head with agitation, scowling down at the custom PDA on his wrist as he felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment at the direction his own thoughts had gone. It was normal, though, right? They were dating. He wasn’t weird for being attracted to his boyfriend – for trying to picture what the sleek lines of Saruhiko’s body looked like beneath his clothing. They were adults and they were going out, and there was nothing at all wrong if he took some ‘private’ time and imagined what it might feel like if that wasn’t his own hand on his body or his own body under his fingers.

It was still embarrassing as hell, but he couldn’t help himself sometimes.

 _Yeah, like right now._ The subtle pleasant tingly feeling that flowed through him with thoughts of Saruhiko had started to pool in his lower belly and between his legs as _those_ thoughts came into his head. Basically, his body knew the drill. Sexy thoughts meant there’d be touch coming – which meant feeling good. His cock gave a little stir of anticipation, familiar tension causing it to stiffen, and he couldn’t help but squirm, sly tendrils of pleasant arousal seeming to skim up through his veins with half-formed thoughts of Saruhiko’s pale skin, soft lips, unconsciously sultry gazes and slender, elegant fingers.

Yata licked his lips a bit nervously and checked his PDA again: ’11:55PM’.

_Not gonna get to sleep any time soon if I don’t take care of this…_

It was a good enough excuse – more than enough to ease a little of that half-guilty embarrassment. He’d been doing this for years on a semi-regular basis, but hell, it was different with someone he knew in his head while he was at it. Yata reached down and palmed his crotch through his shorts, giving his half-hard dick a little squeeze and sucking in a breath at the influx of sensation. _Yeah…_

Well, first things first. Releasing his grip with some reluctance, he shifted to stand, unbuttoning his shorts and letting them fall as he grabbed the cheap speaker he kept for just this reason. He hit play carelessly and left it to spill out whatever song it was on.

There was an uncomfortable flush on Yata’s face, but he did his best to ignore it, keeping up the frown as he slumped back onto the bed again. The walls in this place were thin as fuck, and he’d quickly picked up that music was the cue for ‘don’t listen too closely to what’s going on here’ with his neighbors. Wouldn’t have anything to do with him, except for the fact that lately, with Saruhiko in his head and his hormones in a frenzy, he sometimes got… carried away.

As in loud. _Stupid_ loud. Which… okay, it felt good, sure, but he could’ve died from the shame.

 _Fucking uncool, seriously…_ But whatever, that was the deal, so he had to roll with it. His neighbors could all just go ahead and assume he was getting laid. Which was kinda mortifying in its own way, but it was better than the truth.

Either way, he was fucking doing this – the music was on, his shorts were off, and his dick was half-hard from anticipation. He was committed now.

Yata shifted himself on the bed, propping his back against the wall and loosely crossing his legs in front of him. A second of reflection later, he straightened up and pulled off his tank top as well – last time he’d forgotten to be careful and spilled on his shirt, which wasn’t too much trouble to rinse out but still kind of a pain.

Hormones, he corrected himself, reaching through the slit in his boxers to pull out his dick and biting his lip against the little pulse of pleasure and relief at the touch of his fingers against the sensitive flesh. Hormones were a pain. Especially hormones fueled by a devilishly attractive boyfriend. Yata let out a sigh as he loosely circled his hand around his partly-formed erection, thumbing the tip and sending a euphoric shudder through his body. He hadn’t felt the urge to touch himself this much since he was a teenager. Though back then it meant extra trips to the bathroom or unneeded showers, first at his parents’ house and then in the apartment with Saruhiko.

 _Saruhiko._ Fuck, there it was. Yata groaned a little, feeling his cock harden in his hand, and gave it a loose stroke, encouraging it. Just thinking that name… It was crazy.

A little niggle of a thought wormed its way into his mind as his breathing started to quicken; had Saruhiko done the same, back then? Sneakily jerking off when Yata wouldn’t notice?

 _Damn._ That thought was an unexpected turn-on. Yata shut his eyes as another low moan rumbled helplessly up the back of his throat, closing his fingers and stroking more firmly. The rush of sensation was enticing, but he wanted to take his time. Behind his closed lids, he could see Saruhiko’s face, fine-boned and beautiful, the lips curled up in a small but surprisingly gentle smile. It made his heart start to pound, as always; he couldn’t help it. In a moment like this, that image could and did also set his body aflame. He wanted to enjoy it now, drawing out the pleasant sensations as he lost himself in the fantasy.

_If he does this to himself too, when he’s alone… maybe…_

Yata was on the verge of losing himself, finding a rhythm with his fingers, when the telltale jingle from his PDA sounded off, the accompanying buzz against his free hand indicating a new message.

His skin prickled up immediately – other than an emergency, there was only one person… Releasing his dick with some reluctance, he quickly accepted the notification and – as expected – the name ‘Fushimi Saruhiko’ displayed at the top of the message image.

_Yup, called it._

The message content itself was simple: ‘Happy birthday’.

Yata blinked, momentarily surprised, and then noted the glowing numbers indicating the time: ’12:00AM’. _Huh._ So it was.

There was a grin already spreading on his face, a rush of warmth that had nothing to do with arousal mingling in his stomach with the tension from his crotch. It was a mix that felt really good. Yata typed back a hasty ‘Thanks!’ and reached down to give himself another squeeze, feeling brazen and slightly exhilarated at the prospect of doing something like that while responding to his boyfriend’s message.

Somehow, even the little edge of embarrassment that rose up across his face as a guilt-induced prickle didn’t dull his excitement. Yata let out another low sound, running his fingers lazily along the length of his cock and savoring the sensation. His body still felt pleasantly hot and tingly from arousal.

Another jingle and buzz against his wrist. Yata regarded the PDA with narrowed eyes, finding it harder to slide his fingers loose this time to bring up the message. It read, ‘You’re still up?’

Were they gonna have a fucking conversation? He considered that for a second, then grinned. _Okay, sure, let’s do this._ ‘Yeah, kinda’, he typed and sent.

As soon as that was done, he quickly fumbled the watch loose from his wrist, holding it in his left hand with the message screen open as he reached between his legs again with his right, wrapping his fingers around the base of his dick and giving it a firm, satisfying stroke.

His breath stuttered in his throat with the resulting surge. _There we fucking go._ Now he could do both at once.

The back of Yata’s head hit the wall lightly as he fingered the head, catching the moisture and spreading it around the sensitive slit at the top. A slightly embarrassing whimper escaped his throat at the spike of pleasure that slick touch brought on. _Fuck_ , it was good.

Better if he imagined that those were Saruhiko’s fingers touching him. Closing his eyes, Yata let himself get caught up in the fantasy, imagining that the palm cupping his dick and drawing out those shivers through his body was not his own – imagining that the hot pulsing erection in his hand belonged to his boyfriend. In his mind, he could see Saruhiko’s face up close, sporting that dazed expression with the little edge of a flush from when they kissed.

He groaned again, head pressing back against the wall as his body stiffened with the building tension in his groin. In his feverish mind, he could hear the soft timbre of Saruhiko’s voice around the syllables of his name…

“Misaki…?”

_Wait…_

It took several seconds – more than several fucking jerks along his exposed dick – before it sunk in that that soft, stunned voice _was not in his head_.

Abruptly, Yata stilled, every nerve ending on his body seeming to go cold at once. _Shit!_

It took every ounce of courage remaining in him to force his eyes open, and when he did, his worst nightmare and fondest dream was standing in front of him personified, a bakery box in one hand and wearing the closest thing to a dumbfounded expression that Yata had ever seen on his face.

_Oh fuck…_

For a tense moment, neither of them moved; the music drowned out any potential sound.

Saruhiko recovered first, blinking rapidly and making an obvious effort to collect himself. His gaze flitted from Yata’s face to his crotch briefly, and he drew in a noticeable breath, seeming to consider his next words carefully. “Misa – ”

That somehow snapped Yata out of his shocked paralysis. “Sa – Saruhiko!” he blurted loudly, fumbling first to hide the PDA clutched in his left hand before belatedly remembering that _his fucking dick was still out_ and hastily covering himself with both hands, drawing up his knees as an instinctive shield. “Wh-wh-what are you doing here?”

 It came out shrill and awkwardly thin, heavily laced with mortification. Even as he heard himself, heat rushed up along Yata’s neck to flood his face, the embarrassment of his situation nearly overpowering him. _I can’t believe this… how the hell…?_

At the same moment, Saruhiko seemed to have fully processed the situation and come to some conclusion; his eyes narrowed and he clicked his tongue, glancing off to the side as though to cover his own embarrassment. “What do you think I texted you for first?” he muttered.

“Huh?” Yata stared at him incredulously as he moved to set the bakery box down, briskly removing the work coat as well and folding it. His own fingers shifted in his lap, feeling too warm against the traitorous bulge of his erection. _Fucking go down already, will you?_ It was useless; he was too wound up for it to be that simple now. “Y-you never said you were coming here!”

“Obviously it was supposed to be a surprise.” The words came out in that soft, half-petulant mumble, but when Saruhiko turned again, his eyes had an intent look that Yata had come to associate with his boyfriend having made up his mind on something that he intended to get stubborn over. “Anyway, it’s not like you need to stop.”

The gears in Yata’s head seemed to creak to a sudden and jarring halt at that. He opened his mouth, but was unable to get anything out for the longest time. When he finally found his voice, it came out as more of a croak and he couldn’t even quite manage to mind it. “Wa… wait… d-did you just – ?”

Saruhiko’s nimble fingers were already unbuttoning the front of his vest even as he stepped towards the bed, but his gaze never wavered from Yata’s face. “We are going out, after all,” he murmured, in that slow deliberate tone. “Isn’t it normal to want to see each other like this?”

 _How is this normal, goddamnit?_ The words were right on the tip of his tongue, ready to be sputtered out indignantly, and then Yata caught the ‘each other’ part of the sentence, and froze for a moment, doing a double take as his boyfriend let the vest fall from his shoulders. “Hold on… by – by ‘each other’, do you  mean…?”

Saruhiko came to a stop near the bed, frowning a little bit as he regarded Yata, a hint of familiar wariness in his eyes. His fingers stilled over the fastener of his pants. “You don’t want to?”

Yata’s breath caught in his throat, nearly choking him as the implications sank in. _He seriously wants to…_ Against his trembling fingers, his dick gave a little twitch, stiffening further as a shuddery rush of arousal jolted through his body.

This was seriously like something straight out of his fantasies – shit. He wasn’t prepared at all.

 _Like hell I’m gonna let that stop me!_ “I-I-I want to!” he managed to blurt out, feeling his face burn but determined to meet Saruhiko’s gaze squarely to make his feelings on the matter as clear as possible. This was seriously going nowhere if Saruhiko got it in his head that Yata wasn’t interested for some reason, and there was no fucking way he wanted to waste this opportunity. “F-fuck yeah! Let’s do this!”

Whether it was the gaze or the words, the message seemed to come across. There was a tiny but noticeable loosening of tension in Saruhiko’s expression; his narrowed eyes went lidded instead. “In that case, I want to see you,” he murmured, “Misaki.”

Hearing his name in _that_ kind of tone really was a turn-on. Yata bit his lip against a shiver, lowering his knees and watching greedily as Saruhiko’s fingers deftly undid the button and zipper on his pants. “Shit,” he breathed out fervently, without fully meaning to, as he noticed the definite beginning of a bulge in his boyfriend’s underwear beneath. “Saruhiko…”

He seriously was sitting here on his bed, almost naked with his dick in his hand, watching his boyfriend undress. It was unreal.

Yata retracted his left hand, feeling the heat of a flush rise again on his face as he tentatively squeezed his erection with his right. It was less embarrassment and more a mix of arousal and pleasure at this point, especially as Saruhiko’s pants dropped to the floor and he reached up to work on the buttons of his shirt.

 _Shit._ How many times had he imagined this in his head? Yata swallowed, his eyes following the movements of those slender fingers as he slowly began to work his hand over the length of his cock again, slowly and hesitantly. Little sparks of pleasure shot up from his lower body as he did and another of those telltale moans escaped his throat.

Saruhiko’s shirt slide from his shoulders, and Yata felt his throat nearly close up at the sight of that naked pale chest. He deliberately skirted his eyes around the now-healing burn scar, not quite ready to temper his arousal with any leftover pain at this point, taking in the slender lines of his boyfriend’s exposed body hungrily.

 _Damn…_ It really excited him. Like he was getting a private striptease – just without the ‘tease’ part.

Without taking his eyes from Yata, Saruhiko moved gracefully to kneel on the bed in front of him, causing Yata’s breath to shorten as they came into closer proximity. The fabric-covered lump in his boyfriend’s underwear was noticeably more pronounced, as if the act of removing his clothing had turned him on – though it could’ve been Yata’s eyes on him as he did it. Or even the fact that he was openly watching, expression intent, as Yata jerked off brazenly in front of him.

All of those possibilities were enticing, honestly.

There wasn’t really time to consider it, though, because the next second Saruhiko’s hand was braced on the wall beside his head, arm bending at the elbow as he leaned in purposefully, and Yata tipped his face up to meet the incoming kiss without thinking. That familiar thrill sparked to life in his stomach amidst the steadily mounting pleasure, culminating in a helpless little thrum of a moan against Saruhiko’s lips.

Saruhiko hummed low in response, the sound setting off a little buzz between them, and parted his lips, tongue sliding out to tentatively trace the inward curve of Yata’s mouth.

 _Ah, shit…_ They’d only done this a couple of times, but it had felt good even without the two of them being mostly naked and mutually aroused. Yata opened obligingly to that soft request, and a little whine escaped him at the delicate touch of Saruhiko’s tongue against his as their mouths joined, hot and damp and active.

It was a struggle to force himself to continue to go slow; with the influx of sensation, Yata was starting to feel light-headed and overly warm, all the instincts in his body screaming at him to pick up the pace and race towards orgasm. He didn’t want to come yet, not when this just seemed to be picking up.

_Hell, Saruhiko hasn’t even got his… hasn’t taken out his… his…_

The kiss broke, both of their breathing unsteady as they separated by a bare few inches. Yata opened his eyes slowly, and felt his body tighten pleasantly in response to the look on Saruhiko’s face. His glasses were slightly askew, one side nearly touching the flushed curve of his cheek, eyes lidded and dark with want. It sent a thrill all the way through Yata, and his fingers tightened unconsciously, a little rush of sensation rocking his body as they did.

Saruhiko’s breath hitched, eyes nearly sliding closed, and Yata noticed that his shoulders were moving – tiny, jerky, rhythmic movements. When he lowered his gaze, following the line of his boyfriend’s arm, his skin prickled up immediately; Saruhiko had pulled apart the opening at the front of his underwear and had his dick in hand. He looked like he was fully hard by now, slender fingers moving with delicate familiarity along the line of his flushed erection.

 _Fuck._ Yata swallowed, momentarily captivated. He never would’ve thought watching someone else jerk off could be hot, but hell… this…

Saruhiko let out a soft, breathless chuckle, leaning in further until his erratic breath brushed the sensitive curve of Yata’s ear. “My eyes are up here, Misaki,” he murmured.

Goddamn, that was too familiar. Yata felt his lips tug up into a smirk even as his body shuddered at the feeling. “Shut up,” he muttered back, not even bothered by the breathy undertone in his own voice. “You” – he couldn’t help but gasp, a little hint of whine escaping as Saruhiko bit the fleshy part of his ear lightly – “asshole…”

“Mm,” Saruhiko hummed in response, pulling back just enough to bring their faces in line and leaning back in for another kiss.

Yata was ready for him this time; with his heart pounding in his chest, and pleasure thrumming through his veins, he felt bold enough to reach up and brace his free hand at the back of Saruhiko’s neck, threading his fingers through the soft strands of hair and holding him in place as he surged up unto the kiss. He opened his mouth without hesitating, tongue running demandingly along his boyfriend’s lower lip and gaining entry immediately. Saruhiko responded eagerly, another low noise escaping him as he pressed back into the kiss.

That noise might’ve been the final straw. Yata felt the telltale tightening in his lower belly – the rush of urgency that indicated he’d passed over the threshold at which point orgasm became inevitable – and wrenched his mouth away long enough to gasp out a hasty, “Saruhiko – I’m – ”

His mouth was captured again before he could get out the rest. The forceful action had another lustful rush surging through him, and Yata stiffened, the motions of his hand speeding instinctively as he rapidly approached his climax.

When the tension building within him peaked, his back arched off the wall, a half-whining moan muffled against Saruhiko’s mouth as his entire body shuddered, pleasure shooting through him like electricity. Thick, warm fluid pulsed out from the tip of his dick, coating his hand, and it felt like all of his breath left him at once, his whole being focused on the sensations running through him.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko mumbled against his lips as he panted in the aftermath. There was a tense urgency in his tone. “Misaki… mm… _mm_ …” The last came out with a strangled edge to it, and Saruhiko ducked his head forward, burying his face in Yata’s neck as his body stiffened and shook.

The sparks at the edge of Yata’s vision were starting to clear, his breathing steadying out as the last little threads of pleasure started to fade. _I can’t believe we just fucking did that,_ was the first thought to cross his mind, half stunned, and then followed immediately be, _I didn’t even see his fucking face when he came._

Damn.

Saruhiko’s breath was tickling his throat, slowing noticeably as Yata processed what had just happened. The hand still braced on the wall by his head dropped to clutch his shoulder, and then he heard the slightly muffled sound of his boyfriend’s tongue clicking. Saruhiko pushed himself up slowly so that they were face-to-face again. His face was flushed and his glasses askew – he let go of Yata’s shoulder after he’d leaned back and reached up to straighten them.

Somehow, now that they were facing each other, the embarrassment that had left him before returned full force. Yata felt his face grow hot and quickly looked away. His hand was a mess, and his dick had already gone soft. He hastily tucked himself back into his underwear, sneaking a glance as Saruhiko backed off a little more and moved to do the same.

_So, now what?_

“That wasn’t exactly what I’d intended when I came here,” Saruhiko muttered, his tone a bit flat; when Yata looked up, he was looking off to the side with a frown. “I can’t predict you sometimes,” he added, almost as if musing to himself, and then sighed, mouth turning up into a rueful little smile as he turned his head to meet Yata’s eyes. “But… happy birthday, I suppose.”

A tiny surge of warmth shot out from his chest at that; Yata found himself grinning back, relaxing as something comfortable eased its way into the atmosphere between them. “Yeah, thanks. Not a bad way to celebrate, huh?”

“Mm. No complaints.” Saruhiko sat back on his heels, regarding him with an expression that was slightly less guarded than usual – something Yata was taking to mean ‘fond’, or at least as close as this guy got to it. “By the way,” he added, in that slow drawl, “there’s also cake.”

For a moment, Yata just stared blankly at him, unable to connect that statement to the rest of the conversation, and then he couldn’t help but huff out a brief laugh, caught in the absurdity of the situation.

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at him, but there was still that lazy smile on his lips as well. “Well, we can save it for tomorrow.”

Yata shook his head, still grinning. “Nah.” He brought up his clean hand to brush his fingers tentatively across Saruhiko’s cheek, gratified when his boyfriend tipped his head a little into the touch. Somehow, he couldn’t help but want to be closer. _Well, can’t help it, I guess._ “Let’s not wait.”


End file.
